


Waiting

by cheesey_taters



Series: Cop'Verse [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, earthside, genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesey_taters/pseuds/cheesey_taters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A McShep earthside AU in which John is a cop and Rodney has always been Meredith. NC-17 for sexytimes. ~1300 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Meredith Rodney McKay-Sheppard was waiting. Not patiently, mind you, because she was a busy woman, but the simulations were simulations for a reason and her presence wasn’t really needed which was why she was here instead of her office. Besides, the idea of sitting in her desk chair naked was enough to freak her out because she worked there, thank you very much.

He’d called an hour ago and said he was on his way home. It was the first night all week that he’d gotten off at a decent hour and she was going to take advantage of that, damnit. Even if it meant waiting. Which she hated.

Meredith sighed and grunted before she reached for her previously discarded science journal. It was extremely unsexy, but she was convinced that lack of stimulation killed her braincells one at a time and...

Stimulation.

That she could do.

Tossing the journal to the carpeted floor, she laid back against the pillows. She hated to start without him, but she really, really hated waiting.

She started with a gentle touch, so soft that it made her breathe a tiny little sigh. It was nice, but not as nice as when he touched her with his experienced hands. Still, it would have to do until she had the real thing.

She brushed her hand down her belly slowly, closing her eyes as she imagined the way he would slide his warm, warm hand between her thighs. She thought about him teasing the small patch of curly hair before his fingers found her clit.

Slow. Teasing. Tempting. Tormenting. She would beg him to rub just a little harder, harder please, oh God.

“Started without me, huh?”

Meredith startled at the lazy drawl of John’s voice. She opened her eyes, fingers still buried between her own legs. Her mouth quirk up in a grin.

“What can I say? I hate waiting.”

He cocked a hairy eyebrow at her and pushed off of the door frame. She removed her hand and pushed herself up on her elbows, watching as he removed gun from its holster, clicking the safety on before he laid it on top of their dresser. Next was the belt, the sound of handcuffs clinking together quietly as he tossed it onto the chair.

She hated his job with the passion she usually reserved for English and Art majors, but damn if she didn’t love the uniform.

“How was your day?” She asked dutifully. She didn’t always remember the appropriate wifely dialogue but she was working on it.

“S’gotten a hell of a lot better in the last three minutes,” he grinned. “It’s always a nice thing to come home and find you like this. Waiting for me.”

There was that word again.

“Yes well, it’s been a long week.”

“Damn right,” he growled, stripping himself of his shirt quickly. The heavy vest that had saved his life more than once hung limply around his shoulders and he removed it quickly, like it weighed nothing. She couldn’t wait to drape herself around him.

Dark blue puddled with dark blue on the floor as he kicked his pants off. He’d freak out over the wrinkles later, she thought dryly, but for now, he didn’t have a care in the world. Clad in only his boxers and t-shirt, he climbed onto the bed, crawling his way up her body slowly.

“Hi,” he said, leaning down to press his lips to hers. She moaned against him and reached up, threading her fingers through his stupid, ridiculous hair that refused to flatten.

“Hello, Officer,” she mumbled, breathing in the scent that was undeniably John. “You are entirely too overdressed, you know.”

“Plannin’ on fixin’ that,” he said with the lazy grin that had the ability to infuriate and make her weak in the knees. Luckily, she was already laying down and he was too close to being naked for her to be annoyed with him.

She sighed impatiently. Normally, she loved his silly little strip teases that left her in a fit of giggles, but tonight, she was not interested. She wanted him. Now.

“John,” she said, pleading. Meredith was a proud woman, but not too proud to beg. Never too proud to beg, not for this. Not for him.

His hazel eyes darkened a little, more brown than green now as he pulled his shirt over his head and shucked his boxers off. They landed somewhere on the floor behind him, where she would step over them later on her way back to the office while he groaned loudly and teased her for her lack of homemaking skills, but for now, they were already forgotten.

He held himself over her, arm muscles straining and she couldn’t resist reaching up to touch them.

“John,” she said again, breathlessly. Running her fingers from his arms to his chest, she tugged lightly on the the coarse smattering of hair there, urging him down. He complied, leaning to capture her lips with his as he lowered himself between her legs.

“You’re already so wet,” he murmured. She arched herself against him, pressing and teasing.

“All for you.”

He groaned and sank into her, filling her completely.

“Jesus,” Meredith gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist, driving him deeper. “Jesus, John.” He rocked his hips slowly against her, taunting her. It was almost too much.

John pressed hard kisses to her neck and chest. Cupping her right breast in his hand, he covered her nipple with his mouth and she almost came from the sensation alone.

Arching her back, her nails found his strong back and shoulders, digging, digging, digging, oh God.

He was thrusting harder now, panting heavily. She could feel him trembling above her, so close. Clenching herself around him. She screamed when he bit down hard on her breast. It was all she needed to push her over the edge and send her coming apart around him.

John’s strong hands gripped her arms, holding her still beneath him as he rocked desperately into her.

He grunted in a way that was almost unattractive, except it wasn’t, and then she felt him shudder as he emptied himself into her.

“Oof,” Meredith grunted when John collapsed on top of her, pressing his sweaty body against hers. He dropped his head to her shoulder, still breathing heavily as he tried to gather the strength to roll off of her. Reaching up, she tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, stroking gently. “Welcome home, Officer.”

“Mmm,” he sighed, never lifting his head. “S’good to be home .”

“Hope you haven’t worn yourself out,” she mumbled, running her fingers down his back slowly. “We have a whole week to make up for, y’know.”

John nodded tiredly and lifted himself on shaking arms. They both groaned at the loss of contact before he dropped onto the mattress beside her, rolling onto his back. “Think that one might have killed me.”

“Well, you’re not as young as you used to be,” she smirked. Leaning over, she pressed her lips to his before leaving the warmth of their bed.

“Where ya goin’?” He drawled. She felt his eyes on her as she grabbed his gun belt from the chair and fished the handcuffs out of their holder. She held them away from her body, nose wrinkled because ew, germs.

“Thought I would go ahead and disinfect these,” she said brightly, stepping over his discarded clothes. “You know. For next time.” John grinned lazily and Meredith felt her knees weaken. “On second thought...” She dropped them to the floor, stepped back over his crumpled uniform and climbed back onto the bed with him. “Who needs handcuffs when I have the whole cop?”

She leaned down and kissed him again, stroking her hand over his chest as she settled in beside him to wait for round two.

Meredith Rodney McKay-Sheppard was not a patient woman, but somethings were definitely worth the wait.


End file.
